The present invention relates to a game of skill in dynamics involving the use of three basic movements of the hand: vertically, laterally and rotationally; and the means for measuring such skill. The game (or operation of the present invention) can also be used to help players improve their skill in coordinating these three basic hand movements and developing hand motion dexterity in a general way.
Many games based on manual dexterity have been developed and used in the past and are now still used. They sometimes involve the use of only one hand or both hands conjunctively. Usually, the means for playing the game does not provide for a gradual transitional phase between the easy and the impossible extremes in difficulty, within the range of its operation. It is also unusual for such games to establish a simple, automatic, visual and permanent record of the degree of skill achieved or of the player's score in a manner such that there can be no argument as to what that score was.
Efforts are continuously being made to develop new games which provide the flexibility of adaptation to the age or the degree of development of the players. For instance, it is desirable that, by changing or inverting simple elements entering into the composition of the game means, the degree and range of difficulty, and/or the amount and nature of skill required be made variable and adjustable to suit different classes of players. Further, it is desirable that an understanding of the working and operation of the game means be a contributing factor in helping the player's skill progress faster and farther.
In view of this background, the present invention provides those features that games of skill require and offers improvements in ways to develop and measure manual dexterity and coordination of the three basic types of motion of a hand.